


The Daughter He Always Wanted

by blueleader12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueleader12/pseuds/blueleader12
Summary: Usually, the story of Japan is told from the man’s perspective, Kiku’s. How he fought bravely and brought honor back to his country. How his nation praised him for rising into power. How Kiku became a god among many others. But it is never told from the perspective of another Japan, Sakura. Military isn’t always the answer, nor the best way to look at it.And this is where it changes.
Relationships: China/Rome (Hetalia), England/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	1. PROLOUGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART ONE:

The cherry blossoms would bloom every spring, just as her elder told her. Her brown eyes watched the pink decorate the once bleak colorless city of her home. She smiled, at the beautiful color. Her brother, Kiku would always favor the bleak black and white of the city, while she always wanted color. 

Honda Sakura sat in her home garden, sitting on a soft blanket, with some tea and a collection of ink and paper. She watched the vibrant colors pop into view. Isolated splendidly, she would practice her calligraphy and skills. She was grateful that her brother was not present at this time. 

Truth be told, they never got along. 

At a young age, both siblings were favored by the king. He admired the Honda family, and how it reeked of honor. The King, convinced Kiku would serve him well, took him off to serve his country. Because of this, Kiku and Sakura were separated. Their duties were both for their nation, but in different ways. Kiku focused on politics and a “man’s job,” while Sakura stayed back experiencing the culture and the traditional values. 

Usually, the story of Japan is told from the man’s perspective, Kiku’s. How he fought bravely and brought honor back to his country. How his nation praised him for rising into power. How Kiku became a god among many others. But it is never told from the perspective of another Japan, Sakura. Military isn’t always the answer, nor the best way to look at it. 

And this is where it changes. 

“Sakura, hurry up!” She was attending the garden at her family’s home. She seemed to be the only one who cared about it. Her brother was too busy locked up inside, reading books that betrayed tradition. Her brother had always been the focus of the family, even though he was silent for the most part. 

“Yao, how come Kiku always has his head in books?” She questioned her elder. Her hand lightly tugged on the fabric of his attire. Wang Yao seemed to chuckle amusedly. He bent down to the girl’s level. 

“Sakura, Kiku is left to his own devices. He is to become a strong man for the king.” He explained, while Sakura frowned at the response. 

“Why is it always the man’s job to bring honor?” She tilted her head, sitting down next to him at the dinner table. Kiku was already present, the book distracted him.  
“Because it’s always the man that messes up his honor in the first place.” He patted her head. She nodded, her spirits a bit lifted up. 

When the King came, he bore gifts for Yao and the children present. He had felt bad over the true parents, but took pride in Yao’s sacrifice to take care of them. 

“So, Yao I take it that Kiku is a strong man, Do you think he’s ready to serve his nation?” The king questioned, as Yao nodded, (more than eager to get him out of the house.) Kiku stood there with honor, pride, and dignity. He bowed, smirking at his sister, and leaving with the King. 

Sakura sighed, sipping some of her tea. This time, she was a bit older. She had received news that Kiku had disappeared from the village. Yao was angry at this, but she sighed. 

“Yao, why are you so frustrated with him?” She asked, taking out her flower out of her hair, and placing it out on a box. She stood up, walking over to find a masculine japanese uniform. 

“You may not think I am capable of feelings, but I do care for your brother just as much as I care for you.” Yao’s voice broke as he spoke those words. A light letter was in his hands, while she looked up. 

“What’s that?” She asked, Yao looked at her, and then noticed he was holding a letter. 

“Oh this old thing? It’s just a letter from an old friend of mine. You’ll understand later.” He explained, sitting down. “What are you doing, if I may be the one to ask a question now?” He noticed how she got up and grabbed the uniform. 

“There’s a position opened, but in the palace. Considering my brother left.” She grabbed her katana, which she had been practicing with for a very long time. 

“Sakura, this isn’t like you to dwell in government positions.” Yao stood up, afraid of losing her. She just smiled and sighed, walking into the other room to change into her uniform. 

“I assure you Yao, I am not following in my brother’s footsteps.” She explained. She bowed at the man who she liked the most, and left him. 

And so she went off to fulfill the role of the Princess’s guard.


	2. THE PRINCESS

The trees were a pretty pink color, just as the princess loved. The leaves from the trees fell off the branches while Sakura walked from her family home down to the palace. Decorated with cherry blossoms, the Princess stood outside admiring them. The emperor seemed to catch eyes with Sakura. Almost unrecognizable, she approached the ruler with a katana, going on her knees and raising it up towards him. 

“I am here to protect the throne, your honor. I would like to do so by protecting your daughter.” She spoke, her voice a little lower to mask her feminine voice. The emperor, not thinking twice, nodded and demanded her to stand up. 

“Soldier, you have awakened early, went to the trouble of walking here on foot, and arrived earlier than the rest. I say you will bring honor to this land.” He smiled, his hands welcoming the newly hired soldier. 

“My dear, please show your new protector around.” He smiled, masking his worry. What had happened to the previous person? Where did he go? Was there a threat to the nation at hand? Was there a traitor in the ranks? 

In fact during this time, Kiku was off sailing the seas. He had read up on enough when it came to Western politics and he was about to go off, it was only a matter of time. He disappeared from the kingdom and went to a country side town, and then was drawn to the sea by a speakable voice. The english flag. 

Sakura walked along the halls with the princess, her pink kimono beautiful on her skin. Sakura proceeded to walk alongside the princess as she spoke about the different rooms. The princess’ eyes were gorgeous to the sight, as Sakura tried to refrain herself. Sure she was disguised as a man, but she mustn’t give into the temptations of a man. 

As time went by, the princess grew of age for suitors. Once many kingdoms and lands had turned to the East in order to find this princess. The princess was quite the beauty, and her face was painted on almost every piece of art in Japan. Sakura would always stay behind on a suitor and the princess’s dates. How they would walk across the bridge, the trees swaying in the wind, but the blossoms never falling off the branches. 

One day, Sakura couldn’t take it anymore. 

On this day, the princess was getting ready to reject another suitor, as she didn’t really like any of them. 

“Good morning princess.” Sakura spoke, her katana in her left hand and a flower in her right. “I picked this for you today. That you may have luck in finding your other half.” She handed the princess a white flower, almost pure as snow. 

Sakura had already revealed her identity to the princess as the princess did not seem to pose a threat to Sakura’s first portion of finding honor and restoring it. 

“Morning Sakura, my protector.” The princess smiled, smelling the flower and placing it into her hair. The white contrasting beautifully with her dark hair. The princess too Sakura’s hand into her own. 

“Another day of rejecting suitors has come upon me.” She spoke softly with a smile, as Sakura seemed to just bow. 

“I do need to tell you something once the day is over.” Sakura explained, letting go off the princess’s hand. 

“Why not tell me now?” The princess looked at her, as Sakura took a step back while her father came for her. 

“I’ll see you this evening.” Sakura spoke as she disappeared. 

In her separate room, she had two new letters. One from her brother from the west now, and the other from her brother from the east. She opened Yao’s letter with carefulness yet eagerness, excited to see what he had to tell her. She unknowingly dropped Kiku’s letter on the ground. 

My dear Sakura, 

How is life in the palace? You’ve brought tremendous honor to your family name. I must say from what you’ve described, you might find it as heaven, or at least that one person in the palace. I once had my heaven, he was strong and kind, just like you’re about to receive. I must warn you though, loving someone could cost you their own life. 

Please visit once you have the time, 

Yao. 

Sakura chuckled, reading her brother’s letter once again. She kissed the envelope and placed it on the desk, as she noticed she had dropped the other. She picked it up, and with a deep breath she hesitantly opened it. 

Sakura. 

Lovely to write to you again. How does taking up a job’s man go? Is it easy for a woman like you? My, you’ve grown. I take it that Yao has deemed you his favorite. Alas, travels on the sea have been troubling, but there is always peace in the storm. That one person who calms you down, and that one person who is by your side. I doubt you’ve found that person, just yet my dear sister. 

Kiku. 

She sighed, upon reading his letter. He placed it down next to Yao’s. From a day of walking along the palace, working on protector missions and tasks, she noticed that the sun was setting. Rare, she had never been able to see it until now. She packed up a few treats and met the Princess on the bridge. 

“Another day goes, another million men disappointed.” The princess smiled, walking along the bridge next to her protector. 

“I’ve got you a flower in return from this morning.” The princes spoke, placing it in Sakura’s hair. “Look in the reflection. It goes perfectly with your hair!” She exclaimed, while Sakura seemed to smile in delight. Sakura handed the princess the treats she had prepared for the evening stroll. 

“They say that the pink flower is eternal.” The princess began to speak, as Sakura listened. The moon was shining bright, which seemed comforting to both girls, unlike many men who would try to steal or get angry over it. 

“The thing I need to tell you…” Sakura clicked her tongue for a moment, and then stopped in her tracks. 

“I’ve fallen in love with you, princess.” 

The princess took her hand over her mouth in gasp and delight. The princess seemed to smile, pulling her hands around Sakura’s waist. “I am not ashamed to say the same, protector.” 

And with that, the petals of their flowers brushed against each other under the moonlight. They hurried back to the palace, and slept peacefully that night. Something that put Yao’s mind, heart, and soul to rest. 

But Yao was worried for the daughter he always wanted. He hadn’t told her the curse that the family had, and Kiku didn’t seem to care to tell her. For he found another one like him, and that wasn’t even in his mind. 

While Kiku and Arthur, a western man, sailed the seas with each other, delighting in stolen tea, and sharing sea stained kisses, Yao would try to console Sakura on the night days. 

Years had passed, and the Princess had died. Sakura was struck with grief and sorrow, just as Yao did. 

So Yao told her the story. 

“You see, back in ancient times, before you were born, my dear. I met someone. His name was Romulus, and you’ll soon come to know that he represented a vast land, just as your princess did. He was strong, kind, charming, and all the things you could ever want in someone. His children were just the oddest pair, like you and Kiku.” He explained and went on to tell the story and Sakura understood the differences and similarities. 

“You’re not alone, my dear. And perhaps. You’ll never love again, but just know the Princess knew what she was doing when she gave you that flower. You wear it forever.” he spoke to her, while Sakura wiped her tears and nodded. 

“I shall, Yao.”


	3. THE DIVIDE

They’ve always been separate. Yao and Kiku would never be on the same planet together. They just couldn’t get along. As Sakura was stuck in between, she watched the fights, Yao’s tears, and Kiku’s snaps. The thing that seemed to hurt Sakura was even through a lot of problems she noticed through Kiku, she couldn’t let go of the latching principal. 

He was her brother. He was family. Torn by heart and mind, tradition and modern, west, and hwest, honor, and peace. This was the divide. 

It was an early morning for Sakura on a cold day. She awoke from a nightmare to find the sun just rising, which she had seen plenty of times. Just one time, she longed to see the Sun set. She stretched, slipping into more of an appropriate attire for the day. The purple fabric wrapped around her skin and frame nightly. She slipped on her shoes and went for a walk. 

While the men were still asleep, she touched the leaves of the cherry tree, as they crumbled into her hands. She frowned at how easily they could be broken. She continued walking through the brisk cool morning air, when she could see a blonde from the distance. 

This blonde had green eyes. He was tall around 5’9, and he looked like he had been malnourished. Sakura gasped, when the man turned his head slightly. His clothing consisted of a red cape that fell down to his lower half, a green earring falling from his ear, and lots of gold. If anything, Sakura learned that he was dressed like a pirate. Her thoughts were dismissed when she noticed he had seen a figure approach. 

It looked like her brother. Kiku’s short dark hair, his brown eyes still sparkling with malicious intent, and his katana that he claimed was his. She crouched down closer to her knees, scurrying behind a closer tree to catch a closer look. 

“Ah Kiku, wonderful to see. Trust you slept well?” The blonde spoke with a foreign accent, which was harsh on her ears. She bolted her head back, closing one of her eyes as a symbol of disgust. She refocused her attention on her brother, who seemed to be wearing a red earring in place of a green one. Instead of his once traditional clothing, he wore pants and a dark top. A purple cape fell on his shoulders. He tipped his hat at the man. 

“I did, thank you for asking Arthur. Shall we take to the seas? I do not wish for my sister nor brother to find out.” He spoke, as he took “Arthur’s” hand. He disappeared to the seas, as the mist around the bay began to capture the island. Sakura picked herself up, and ran to her family home, as fast her feet could carry her. She barged open the door, panting with one hand on her knee, causing Yao to look up from his tea in distress. 

“What happened, Sakura? I understood you took an early morning walk but…” He trailed off to see a painful look on his sister. 

“K-Kiku. Do you know about Kiku?” She asked, breath slowly coming back to her. Yao titled his head, yawning. 

“Look Sakura, it’s too early in the morning for this. I understand vivid dreams have become your foe but….” He trailed off again. It’s almost as if Yao knew. 

He poured two cups that morning instead of three. The duo sat down across from each other as Yao explained the events that had been playing out over the past few years. Sakura widened her eyes, as she realized what her brother had meant over that he had found his person. She gulped, but not front the tea, staring into Yao’s eyes. 

“B-But he’s our brother!?” She stood up, throwing her hand out, mimicking the same lashing out that Kiku had once did. Yao jumped for a moment, but took a deep breath. He proceeded to drink his tea. 

“Listen Sakura, you do not lash out. That’s one thing that will make you stoop down to his level.” He explained, as Sakura bowed down, sitting back down. 

“My apologies.” She sat back down. Her fingers finding each other and rubbing against each other. 

“Kiku, as it pains me to say it, he has created a divide. It was once Wang-Honda, but now he has made them against each other.” He explained, finishing his tea, as Sakura looked up at him painfully. 

“But it’ll always be Wang-Honda, I’m here Yao!” She smiled, taking his hands into hers, “You’ve taught me everything I need to, we can forget about Kiku. It can just be Yao and Sakura.!” She exclaimed. He smiled for a moment but then frowned. 

“Once a Honda, always a Honda. We cannot simply forget about him. He is family, even if I wanna knock some sense into him.” He seemed calm, but Sakura knew he wasn’t. 

“B-But Kiku’s creating a divide, you said. I can’t choose between you or Kiku.” She protested, as Yao, with a simple hand raise hushed the girl. 

“You must.” He spoke. 

“Everything in this family lies within you. You are to fix this divide.” He spoke, drilling it into her head as she stood up to continue her walk. 

“Who was Arthur?” She spoke to herself, “Why would Kiku create this divide?” She asked herself, hoping to find the answers. 

I’m the cause of the divide, that’s why I have to fix it. 

She stopped in her tracks, eyes widening, locking eyes with her brother. He looked tired, but happy. Happy? Happy for once in this life? She looked at him, rubbing her eyes but then smiling. 

“Kiku!” She walked up to him to formally greet him back. He chuckled patting his sister’s head. 

“Sakura.” 

She was the cause of the divide, wasn’t she? Kiku hated her. He did right? He was jealous of Yao’s affection? 

“How was your day?” She started, as he just nodded, a blank expression. 

“It was good.” He spoke, as she nodded. He had changed. 

“Well Kiku, who do you think is Yao’s favorite?” She asked, her hands behind her back walking next to him. His hands at his sides, unlike before. 

“You clearly.” He looked her up and down and smiled. His motions, his attitude, his voice tone. 

“Do you think I’m the cause of this divide?” 

“What divide?” 

“Yao says-” 

“Enough of what Yao says! You are your own woman, Sakura. It’s not a divide. It’s a mere shift that’s all. There will be nor divide between us. We’re siblings. Brother and sister.” He chuckled, taking both of her hands into his. His hands were covered with white gloves, taking his sister aback. 

You’ll always be in my shadow. 

He regained his composure. “My apologies, sister.” He continued to walk, leaving Sakura taken aback. 

“What happened to you?” She whispered, heart breaking. 

“No, I’m sorry Kiku, but there is a divide.”


	4. THE WEST

The tea cup was placed down on the table and then brought back up to his lips. His pale white hands- his free hand was holding onto a newspaper. He wore a white blouse, black vest, and very different attire from what he had been wearing before. He let out a sigh. Setting the paper down, revealing his shiny green eyes and shaggy blonde hair, with a smirk that made a woman or man drop dead. 

“Let’s see, any business for today.” He sorted out his letters and mail. He looked at one letter decorated with purple font and tried its best to look western. He raised his eyebrow, looking at it. He lifted it up with his fingers and let out a light chuckle. Sliding a letter opener through the envelope, and then setting it down, he pulled the letter out and read it. 

Mr. Arthur Kirkland, 

An old friend of yours, back in the time where you wished never to revisit, or do you? Is that gentlemen facade falling down? You always seemed to relax truly when around me. There’s talk about alliances and treaties, what do you say we hop on the trend? When I arrive in London to visit such a wonderful city for its power, I hope to find you there, with the wind blowing through blowing through your hair just as it did on sea. With my deepest apologies, I am bringing a guest. It is due time she realizes that flowers aren’t the only thing that’s beautiful.

See you soon, 

Mr. Honda Kiku. 

He dropped his tea cup. The hot tea fell on the ground, as he stood up just in time to avoid the burning. He just seemed to chuckle, and walked off to his private room, holding the letter. His hand found its way to his mouth as he read the letter over and over again. He breathed, upon hearing a knock on the door. 

“Yes?” He called out. His heart was beating fast. 

“My lord, your presence is requested.” A servant explained, as Arthur regained his composure and nodded. He walked out of the room, disregarding the letter and walking out. He sighed, taking a deep breathe upon seeing a duo looking around in the city. 

“Ahem.” He hollered through the bustling city. The girl seemed to jump, while the man turned around with a soft face. 

“Arthur.” 

“Kiku.” 

The girl held her hands together as she was forced in some western clothing. She couldn’t stop twitching at how the fabric felt on her skin, but she took a deep breath, while the man turned to look at her. His green eyes bore into her brown ones. 

“Sakura is it?” He questioned, bowing offering his hand. Kiku’s hand which was once again under a white glove motioned for her to offer her hand back. Upon the feeling of Arthur’s hand taking her and pressing a soft kiss to it, her toes curled. The hairs on her neck stood up. 

“Well I must say, people in the Honda family are just quite pretty.” He smirked, staring at Kiku. 

Kiku nodded, his hands folding together.She wanted out. Even though she was outside, the surroundings were stuffy to her. 

Anxiety. 

It crept up inside her bones, as she shook inside. The men were talking and she couldn’t seem to care less. Immediately, she remembered Yao’s words. 

“You are to fix this divide.” She had to embrace both sides. 

She regained her confidence, taking a breather and then smiled, present. The stuffy feeling aired out. She learned to adjust to her clothing along the trip, which lasted about 2 months. She learned how to fit it. 

“Sakura, while your brother and I discuss things, how about you explore the city?” Arthur suggested, as Sakura just smiled and nodded. 

“Alright.” 

Just smile and nod. 

While the two made their way to a hill on the outskirts on the city, she was left to her own devices. Quickly overburdened by the loud noise of angry men shouting, or the cars, she raced to the outskirts, the countryside. 

The west made her feel foregin. The west made her feel like she was a loose strand. She hated this corset. She hated this hairstyle. She wanted her eternal flower. She wanted the soft familiar fabric. She wanted Yao. She wanted tradition. 

Curling up in a tiny ball on the side of the street, she stayed there for a bit. No one was going to come to help her. Not her princess reincarnated into an english woman. Not Yao. Not anyone. She had to do this on her own. That was the only acceptable way. 

She got up after a bit, pulling out of her flower from her purse pocket, hidden under her blue dress, and placed it back in her hair. She took out the eccentric hairstyle, letting her short hair be seen by the public. 

Embrace. Embrace both sides. Can’t she do that? 

Bring honor to the Honda family. 

She took a step into the road, and crossed it, walking through the green grass of the countryside. She noticed that the sun was setting once again. She smiled, while she saw two men in the distance. One blonde. One brunette. 

She found them. 

“I like the sound of the Anglo-Japanese Alliance indeed.” The british accent was carried to Sakura’s ears by the wind. Her brother chuckled. She turned around the worst moments. The two men had collided in a hug and kiss. 

She raised her eyebrow gasping.


	5. TRADITION.

As soon as she departed the ship, her feet carried her as fast as she could. The trees and leaves flew by, not caring about the elders in the village, she ran through them. Tears began to fall from her eyes, as she neared her family home. She barged open the door once more, as she met eyes with Yao. 

“Sakura, you're back.” He smiled, standing up. It looked like he was talking with someone. 

Sakura’s eyes widened, as her arms flew around Yao. Her sobs were muffled by the fabric of Yao’s traditional clothing. Yao, unaware of her behavior nor how to comfort her, seemed to stiffen. 

“What’s the matter, Sakura?” He asked, as the man who looked from the west stood up. 

“I’ll leave you two to sort things out.” He got up and left, heading to the ship at the end of the island. She sobbed, but wiped her tears away. 

“The west… the west is a terrifying thing Yao!” She cried, as Yao tried his best to hush her. 

“Wipe your tears, Sakura and calm down,” He began to make some hot water for her and prepared some tea. He also had been keeping some fruit fresh and nearby, so he placed some fruit on her tea cup plate. He handed it to the crying girl and sat down truly worried. 

“The west is loud, stuffy, and untraditional.” She complained, as Yao just seemed to smile for a moment, but then frowned again. 

“And Kiku has well, he has signed a treaty with someone named Arthur.” She explained, as Yao dropped his tea. 

She sighed, “what’s going to happen to my traditions?” She worried, as Yao couldn’t provide her any peace. 

“I don’t know.” He finally confessed after a few moments of silence. 

Traditions filled her most favorite memories. The fireworks up in the sky after a day’s fun at the festival with her brother. Running up the hill with her brother chasing a hen that had stolen some of their meal, the games that they’d play in the summer, or the warmth of the blankets under the table during the winter. Tea time with her brothers and the shared smiles. The matcha rituals which she had taken some time to master. Her brother helped her with her obi on her kimono, or how she would giggle at Kiku’s mistakes on calligraphy lettering. 

Traditions were what made her. The beautiful katana practices that she would watch her brother partake in. The way he remained calm in the midst of battle, or how he fought the only way she knew of, which was traditional japanese. She loved how her brother would teach her a few dances, but then back away in embarrassment while she took the lead. She always was the culture and traditions of the two siblings. 

She sat on her bed looking through her letters she had kept throughout time. She choked on a few sobs, realizing that maybe all of this would be lost. The simple culture of what made the island. Was it going to be taken over with the West’s idea of culture. Sakura couldn’t stand that. If she couldn’t last 2 months in the West, how would she do that if it was her home? 

She let out a shudder and placed the letters down. She walked into the main part of the home, seeing Yao. Yao had been reading over a letter that his brother had written to him. 

“Kiku’s coming home.” Yao explained, as Sakura looked down at the ground. Her tear stained face hurt Yao’s heart. No way to console her, he went into the kitchen and gave her some more fruit. He was distant, but she didn’t mind that. 

She had to do this on her own. No help. 

“What lovely reforms will he bring along with him?” She sat down, taking a bite out of the fruit, accepting Yao’s comfort. Her eyes rolled, as Yao made a tsk sound. 

“You know you could stop this. Talk to him. He doesn’t seem to listen to me, but maybe he might listen to you.” He explained, as he sat next to her. 

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. “The only person he’ll listen to is Arthur and even so Arthur lets Kiku walk all over him.” She finished her fruit. Yao smiled at what she had become. Strong and she couldn’t even recognize it. 

“Then match him.” He explained. 

“Kiku has this idea of thinking he can manipulate, but you. You can be a mirror, show him.” He instructed. Sakura stared at the falling cherry blossoms. 

“It is up to me to fix this divide.” She stood up, taking herself out of the door into the field. She picked up a gardening instrument and threw it down on the ground, creating rows of rice to harvest. She wiped her brow under the sun. 

Yao sipped his tea watching her working through the sun. Her sweat and tears mixed together before falling into the ground of the rice. She eventually took some time to catch her breath. Her pink sleeves were rolled up to her forearms and she had a stance just like a soldier would with his sword. Instead of a sharp blade, it was dull, but it could do so much more than take a life, it could give a life. 

That was the reason as to why they were siblings. Foiling each other from the start, Kiku destined to rise up to the power and decide who lives or dies, but Sakura. Oh dear Sakura was destined to keep peace and honor. Uphold the tradition of the nation. Preserve the culture that was so fragile or so it seemed. 

The morning, the sun rose upon the land. Sakura awaited her brother in the nicest piece of traditional clothing she could find. Her hair fixed with hair pieces symbolizing the best parts of her culture. The black fabric on her top brought her hair and eyes out. A pin over her heart symbolizing the white chrysanthemum, or what her brother was named after. Her eternal flower hung nicely on a few purple, white, and pink hair pieces that dangled off the side. She held her katana nicely placed in a covering of purple and white designs. Her stance was strong, like was going to stop the storm all by herself. 

That morning also Yao decided to take a trip back to his traditional homeland, leaving the two siblings to brawl it out, or more or less peacefully talk it out. He admired how much passion and need to preserve Sakura had, so he decided to visit his land back too. 

“Honda Kiku.” Sakura greeted, her hands folded together bowing just right. She looked up to find her brother standing perfectly still, placing his hand out as a greeting. 

“Sakura Honda.” 

Sakura took a step forward, bracing herself to see her brother. His uniform was black with golden embellishments and his hands were white once again. She smiled at him politely, slipping the katana off her back and handing it to her brother. 

“Welcome back.”


	6. HONOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF PART ONE! 
> 
> stay tune for part two1

The leaves fell off the trees as the wind whipped around the two siblings who maintained eye contact. They both stared at each other. Kiku tried to step forward but Sakura seemed to mirror his action. Kiku titled his head in a bit of confusion. 

“Sister, please let me through.” 

She shook her head, “I mustn't, for I’m starting to believe that this isn’t your home anymore.” Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. 

Kiku took a step back, “This is my home, this is where I rest and come back to when trips are over.” He stated as Sakura shook her head. 

“You’ve changed Kiku, you were once one who enjoyed the summer festivals, and now you dwell in politics and nationalism.” She stated as Kiku chuckled. 

“Since when did you learn those words, did Yao tell you?” He questioned as Sakura nodded. 

“He did, and so what. Has your mindset changed completely to disregard the power of your sister?” She questioned back. Kiku began to walk past her. 

“Kiku, tell me. When are you so dead set on converting my home into another Western civilization?” She asked, walking next to him. 

“Sister, you wouldn’t understand. I have love and peace.” He stated, as she furrowed her eyebrows stopping him in his tracks. Politely, she took a deep breath and began to restore honor. 

“Kiku, it isn’t an excuse. I found love and peace once too. She was beautiful, gorgeous, and powerful, but I realized that love is what makes you preserve your country. Through her death I realized that this nation is my love.” She stated, as Kiku kept walking not listening to a word she said. 

“You are quite stubborn.” 

“Must be a family trait.” 

Kiku stopped, his shoes making an imprint in the ground. “I’m the eldest, what makes you think you can stop me?” He looked patronizingly at his younger sister. 

“Because I embrace the things that I’m surrounded by. I find beauty in my homeland. I find peace in my nation. But when you fraternize with a white man, betraying your culture, only to bring power to it and create destruction- it makes you weak.” She stated, walking along. 

“You see Arthur is using you. He’s using you to become bigger and better and you’re falling into it.” She walked closer to him. “You see this.” She lifted up his hands, taking off his gloves. 

“You cannot pretend to be what you are not.” She stated, throwing the gloves into the pond and walking away. 

“Women are quite the emotional creatures aren’t they?” He stated, as she turned around. 

“Yes. Yes we are, but that makes us able to feel things men can’t even begin to phantom.” She sighed, staring him down once again. 

“Remember. Remember where you came from. The things that made you you, don’t try to erase your culture by some silly modernization.” With that, she walked away for sure. 

He looked at her oddly, how she did become so, he tried to find the word, but he continued to walk to his family home. His room was decorated just as he left it. A bowl of fruit was placed on the desk as his fingers ran across the furniture. He walked through the home, seeing Sakura’s garden and how the garden had been taking care. 

He stretched walking through the scenery of the home, noticing how cultural preservation had increased. The nation was once white and black to him, but he soon found the beauty in all of it. 

The leaves that were once white as chrysanthemums were pink as sakuras. The once dark black homes seemed bleak and empty until he realized the elders chatting over tea. 

It was the beauty in the nation which had been realized. 

Was the things she said about Arthur true? How he had been using him? No it wasn’t right. It was a lie, right? 

He sighed, sitting down to write Arthur a letter. 

Dearest Arthur Kirkland, 

How is life? Life is interesting over here once again. My sister is quite the passionate one as she tells me about her passions and loves. It has deemed to me that maybe I’ve missed a lot. I can’t get this thought out of head, are you using me? 

Sincerely with love, 

Honda Kiku. 

His words broke upon rereading it and walking down the village to mail the letter. Instead of his western black uniform and white gloves, he wore a dark kimono with long sleeves. He saw his sister who seemed to be practicing mochi making. He smiled, looking at her but then continued to walk. 

Remember why you came from. What makes you you. 

It was almost as if Sakura knew Kiku’s intentions. It was as if Sakura knew Kiku’s emotions. His fears and his strengths. 

Truth be told, they were one in the same, just different. Two flowers, but different kinds. 

They were siblings after all, not enemies.


	7. The BROTHER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO:

The sleath work of the blade was replaced by heavy military equipment from the West. With his first encounter with the West, it was with the American. The American came in at 5 feet and 11 inches, big blue eyes, and blonde hair. He was loud, energetic, and magnetic. He proposed a treaty, while the brother did not agree to it on terms. 

“Well, Mr. Jones, I’d advise you to leave. My sister here and I have decided you’ve outstayed your welcome.” He bowed, staring at the America who stood up, keeping his stance. The sister, Sakura despised the American, as she couldn’t stand to be on the same property as him. 

After that encounter with the man, Sakura had cried to her brother about how the West would bring about her destruction, and Kiku listened. Kiku wanted to stay alongside his twin sister, but it was only a matter of time.  
He received a book from someone in Italy, The Prince. It foretold directions and taught the way of successful power. Kiku found himself memorized. During his days he was supposed to be in charge of the Princess. He found himself staring at an English flag, almost as if it was a dangerous calling, he jumped up and took to the seas. 

Just as his sister had fallen in love, he also had fallen in love. However, he was the lucky one. Arthur Kirkland was like him, a country that did not grow old, nor have the curse of the Princess. Kiku never learned how to deal with the sorrow and pain of grief. 

Driven by power, ambition, and exposure, he was growing into something that he never wished to become, but it was him now. Through several kisses, teatimes, and shared laughter, Kiku had achieved almost everything he wanted, only he wanted to be with him. 

All that time in the United Kingdom, he realized how people treated his kind. How different cultural norms were and how people would sneer at them, call them different words that were harsh on the ear. And regardless, Arthur would stay up for him. 

Perhaps the only best thing about him is that he stands up for what he loves. He will never go back on the people he truly loves. Kiku wrote one day to his elder. Yao was angry. If Kiku had fallen in love with someone from another part of the world would that mean…. Yao’s thoughts wandered off, and tried to keep it away from Sakura. 

But Sakura found out. 

Kiku is complex, as all of the Honda family is. We are not just simple beings whose sole purpose is to bend and mold into society. Driven by power and need for achievement, he goes off to “restore” the honor that I have already restored. He wants achievement. He wants someone to be proud of him. Scared and anxious that he’d fall behind in the world where the white man is on top. Kiku fought loving Arthur, just as I fought realizing. Yao listen to me. I am not in the least happy about this, how our own brother is reshaping his home, and forgetting us, but I understand why. The pain of never fitting in, the pain of never realizing that you’d be good enough. 

I love you with all my heart, as a daughter would love their father and in respects to our culture, I listen to you. I listen to what you have to say and I learn from it. But don’t you think, you could have been nicer to Kiku, as you were to me. 

Sakura. 

And it was true. Kiku was the spotlight of the family. Kiku stained it, but also made it powerful. Through conflict, at the end of the day, it was him. He allowed Sakura to step up. 

Sakura loved her brother. Sakura loved the traditions that they would practice, and even when Kiku talked about military fighting styles or the things he was destined to fulfill, she’d listen. 

After sitting on the chair in her room for a bit, she stood up, walking over to her brother’s room. She knocked on his door, holding a plate of fruit. She placed it down by his resting form, and ruffled his hair. He groaned waking up, seeing the fruit. 

“Kiku, brother.” She greeted, bowing. He turned around to find her in the room. 

“I apologize. I apologize for not respecting your beliefs and your purpose. You are a powerful man.” She averted her gaze. The chair was pushed out of the way, and Kiku approached her quickly. 

“And you are my sister. You are a powerful woman.” He stated, taking her hands into his own, no gloves. 

“Thank you for the fruit.” He smiled, bowing back down to her. She smiled at her brother. 

“Also, I apologize for talking about how Arthur uses you. I was in no right to say that.” 

He chuckled, pushing a few strands of hair back out of her ear. 

“Thank you.” He stated. No apology. Just thank you. 

Sakura just nodded, smiling at his hands. 

“And no gloves?” She stated, while he cracked a smile. Sakura, innocently smiling back. 

“I’ve decided to embrace where I came from. No more hiding.” 

She let out a relief sigh. “I’m glad you finally came to your senses.” 

Well not exactly.


	8. THE UNITED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO:

“Listen dearest, do you truly think it’s a good idea?” He exclaimed, causing the candle to flicker a bit. The room was small and stuffy, but there was a single bed and a table, hinting that the two had shared a bit of intimacy prior to this quarrel. 

“Arthur, no need to call me dearest. I think this alliance was a good idea. It’s given me leverage.” The japanese man sat down at the table, the room dark and Arthur’s face full of worry and conflict. 

“Did you use me?” He asked, as Kiku shuddered and was taken off guard. 

“What?” He stood up, walking close to Arthur, Arthur standing his ground. His hand turning into a fist. 

“Did you use me to get this alliance, and then to go do the things you want only for your own?” Arthur stated, with a bit of anger in this voice. 

“A-Arthur, Listen.” Kiku took Arthur's hands into his hands, shielded by the gloves. He brought them up to his chest. 

“Listen to this heartbeat. It only beats for you.” Kiku smiled, as Arthur’s hands fell out of his hand, placing them on his lover’s cheek. 

“We don’t have to fight on every decision. You know you want this. You’re the land where the Sun never sets and I’m the land of the rising sun. We are united.” Kiku stated, feeling the warmth of Arthur’s hand on his cheek. He was always afraid of touch, but this was different. 

Arthur’s lips touched Kiku’s in a blissful kiss. The anger seemed to melt away and the sadness and confusion went away with it. Kiku’s heart beat increased and Arthur parted. 

“United, we stand, my darling.” He smirked, kissing Kiku’s hand. 

Kiku’s eyes sparkled in the dark light from the moon. Arthur’s green eyes bore into his like a fire, and conquest. 

“But what shall your sister think? She’s quite hesitant with me, what would happen if..” Arthur trailed off, while Kiku pressed a finger to the british man’s lips. 

“She’ll have to deal with it. That’s just the weight of the world.” Kiku smiled politely, as Arthur let out a chuckle. 

“You’re incredibly mad.” Arthur stated, wrapping his hands around his lover. 

*******  
“Sir, the Japanese are requesting a formal diplomatic meeting with you.” A man wearing a blue uniform with gold embellishments held a few papers in his pale white fingers. His hair was combed back, and he spoke to a man who sat on a desk with papers all over the place. The target of his speech was none other than Alfred F. Jones. Hair blonde as the sun resting over the allied lands, and eyes blue as deep as the sea the allied lands used to sail over. He sighed, unbuttoning with one of his buttons, allowing some air. 

“Thank you commander.” He spoke, he took his feet off of the desk and read the papers handed to him. 

“Hm, Honda Kiku. Is his name Honda or Kiku?” He pondered, unfamiliar with the eastern greeting. He shot a smile at the soldiers. “See to it that we arrive in a short time.” He smiled, standing up and leaving the planning room. 

Alfred F. Jones, the man responsible for the shift of power. Unknown to Arthur and Kiku, he was the superpower. He was the young and new world. With his command, armies fell and he was a happy boy, or at least used to be. 

“Arthur, can we go out and play?” 

“Not right now, Alfred.” 

“I have to leave back to England, I’ll come visit you soon.” 

“But Arthur!” 

“My have you gotten big.” 

“I haven’t seen you in years.” 

Alfred held resentment towards him, Arthur. Arthur, the one who called Alfred his brother, had disappeared and let Alfred fend for his own. Little did both of them, the apple doesn't fall from the tree. 

Arthur was a ruthless pirate,seizing every land of the world. Alfred is a ruthless ruler, seizing every land of the world. Arthur was surrounded by riches. Alfred is surrounded by wealth. Arthur was a wild spirit. Alfred is a wild spirit. Everything Arthur had it was passed down to Alfred. A sweet poor boy is forced to learn how to find the way to the top. 

“Kiku Honda, Alfred F. Jones.” Alfred stood on the edge of the island, while the ships docked in the harbor. He held his hand out to shake Kiku’s hand, as Kiku did the same. 

“So I’ve come to discuss some things with you, hope you don’t mind, I brought a mutual ally with us.” Kiku spoke quietly, while the american seemed to smile and agree. 

“Hello Alfred.” 

“Arthur!?”


	9. THE EAST

“Mr. Jones, this is my sister, Honda Sakura. However, she will not be present for the meeting.” Kiku explained, directing his hand to his sister, who seemed to just bow and then walk off. Alfred chuckled and then continued to walk along the village’s path with both men to the secluded home. 

While the men chatted for a long time, and discussed politics and diplomacy, and maybe even foreign policy, Sakura sat at the edge of the pond in her home’s backyard. She watched the koi fish dance through the water, and then looked at the sun. She got up and walked to the mochi shop to work on her mochi skills. 

When she walked alone, she felt safe and secure. She took in the fresh scent of the island, mixing within in the sea and just hummed, putting on a whie apron to protect her clothes and began to toughen up the mochi. Her teeth grinded against others, as she pounded the mochi to make it a thick consistency. 

“Well, you look like you’re taking your anger on something?” A voice appeared. His accent was american, and something Sakura had never heard before. She dropped the hammer looking at him. 

“And you are?” She quizzed, as Alfred let out a large laugh, causing her tense up. 

“Well I’m Alfred F. Jones! I’m from America you see, and your brother I think wanted to see me.” He sat down in front of the girl on a stool. She just seemed to smile, but then cleared her throat. 

“Off.” Her voice was demanding, unlike her voice before. Most of the time, it was outspoken and quiet, but this. This was different. 

“Oh?” Alfred questioned, sliding his but off the chair. 

“That’s Wang Yao’s chair, no one is to sit in it.” She stated, handing him a bowl of mochi. 

“Try it.” 

Alfred sighed, trying a bit of the mochi and smiled, “this is delicious.” he exclaimed, as she smiled. 

“It’s a tradition. My brother and I used to make mochi what you are eating now, before he came involved in whatever he is now.” She looked at the sky, a bit of the wind bustling. 

She hummed, as he chuckled. 

“You seem distressed?” He asked, as she dismissed her sorrow. 

“Oh it’s nothing.” She sighed, eating some of the mochi herself. 

“The nation of Japan is quite beautiful.” He chuckled, as she sighed, “it is. It’s my home.” She looked at a few people walking through the street. 

“But my brother is completely dead set on making it better and involving himself into other policies.” She sighed. 

“Japan is quite beautiful, yes, but don’t you think what your brother is doing is the best?” Alfred provoked her. 

“What do you mean? You know he’s lying to you. He acts all friendly, but he will destroy everything.” She sighed. 

“What I was saying,” He got up, touching Sakura’s hands. “Japan needs advancements. It’s a poor old traditional society and it needs to be revamped.” Sakura gasped, taking her hands out of his grip, and gritting her teeth. 

“Don’t you think that’s up to the people to decide?” She retorted back. 

He laughed, “You’re too cute. Holding onto the tradition part, besides women shouldn’t be worried in policies where the men are at the top.” 

She bit her lip angrily. 

“You just want to be a white savior, when in fact, I don’t agree with my brother’s doings, but at least he doesn’t need a white man like you. He already has one.” 

She left in a storm of emotions. 

He laughed, “Hey Kiku, I think your sister likes me.” He exclaimed, as Kiku walked to the mochi shop. His face was not amused, and he faked a smile. 

“Well, that’d be a surprise.” He stated politely. He escorted the american down to the outskirts of town. 

“The traditions here are quite mundane but lovely. Everything here is so beautiful.” Alfred struck up a conversation with the Japanese as he just nodded. 

“You’re in charge of everything right, you can change the culture and turn it to modern, can’t you?” Alfred chuckled, sitting down as the sun began to set. 

“Well, no. Not exactly. Do you find my sister beautiful just the way you find the culture beautiful?” He stated, as America blushed. “I do.” 

“Well that explains it.” He smiled, standing up. 

“I represent the military and modernization, while she represents the culture and tradition. She tries to keep the traditions, which I’d admire.” He sighed. 

“As most of the time, my sister doesn't see eye to eye with me, but I’d admire her strength and passion. No wonder she’s the favorite child.” 

“The east is so strange.” He stood up, “Allow me to fix it.” 

Sakura’s feet walked along the path where the men were chatting. She carried her katana, and was in her black and green outfit. “There’s nothing to fix it, Jones.” She stepped off to the side. 

“He got lost. Here is he though.” She moved off to the side to find an embarrassed Arthur, and continued to walk off, while Arthur let out a nervous chuckle. 

The East is different from the West. Stark differences, but there is always one similarity no matter where you go. The exposure to different cultures is astounding. For instance, the culture in the Philippines, or how the culture in Japan. Those cultures, the women protecting them won’t back down and allow men like me to intervene. I'd admire that. I went on a diplomat trip to discuss policies, but now I’m coming back a second time for the culture. -Jones. 

“Ah Sakura!” 

She was stopped in her tracks, holding onto a basket tightly. Her eyes turned over to find the white man standing at the edge of the dock. She looked at him, waving just slightly and walking off, picking up her pace just a little bit. 

“Sakura,” He ran up to her, while she covered her face with one of her hands trying to avoid the loud man, but he grabbed her hand, putting her close to him. She struggled out of fear. 

“I’m in love with you, the culture of Japan.” He chuckled, smiling. She broke out of his grip. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Jones, but I’m not into men.” She bowed and continued walking off. 

Alfred was left taken aback, but then turned around and began to sail back to America, the land that wasn’t so foreign to him. 

“Thank you, Sakura.” She heard another voice. 

It was her brother. At least they found common ground there, right? 

Arthur had left back to England, while Kiku was staying a bit behind. He was holding a white flower in his hands.


End file.
